


The Secret

by Fanboy2400



Series: How to Save The World [1]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alpha Derek Hale, Anal Sex, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Bad Parent Sheriff Stilinski, Car Sex, Cutting, Depression, Derek Hale is Stiles Stilinski's Anchor, Derek doesn't know Stiles is a Spark, Derek is Seventeen Years Old, Derek is a Good Boyfriend, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, F/F, F/M, Hand Jobs, Homophobia, Hurt Stiles, Kidnapped Stiles, Knotting, Lucifer (Supernatural) is Called Luke, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Old Villians come back for revenge, Oral Sex, Other, Panic Attacks, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Past Sexual Abuse, Pet Names, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Derek, Protective Stiles, Puppy Piles, Revenge, Sad, Sad Stiles Stilinski, Sad with a Happy Ending, Scott is a Good Friend, Sharing Body Heat, Shower Sex, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski is Derek Hale's Anchor, Stiles Stilinski is Seventeen Years Old, Stiles Stilinski is a Winchester, Stiles doesnt know he's a spark, Stiles is a virgin, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Versatile Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Wall Sex, Werewolf Sex, Will add more tags as I go, Wolf Derek, derek is a virgin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-16 19:32:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14817527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanboy2400/pseuds/Fanboy2400
Summary: Ever since Stiles' Mom dead, 7 years ago, his lifes gotten a lot harder. Ever since he came out to his dad as gay. His dad has been drinking a lot more than he should. His dad's losing his shit and Stiles has lost hope. So he's moving on with his life, But with help from Derek Hale, His boyfriend, Scott McCall, His best friend, and their packs. But when a secret is revealed that awakens a very dark evil, that will stop at nothing to destroy the world.It's up to them to combine the packs and all their Allies to Save the World and Everyone they Love. Will they be able to Save the World or Will this very dark force Kill them and Destroy the World?(Derek Hales Pack: Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lahey, Erica Reyes, and Vernon Boyd)(Scott McCalls Pack: Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin, Liam Dunbar, Malia Tate,Mason Bryant, Allison Argent, Hayden Romero, Isaac Lahey, Kira Yukimura,Theo Raken, Chris Argent, Melissa McCall, Noah Stilinski, and Jordan Parrish)





	1. The Mourning of Claudia Stilinski

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey this is something I thought bout writin at 3 am and I thought it was genius. Its my first writing something like this so if there r any mistakes such as misspellings, wrong punctuation, wrong capitalization etc. Plz tell me in the comments. Thank u so much. I luv u all. Enjoy.

 

 

"Dad, Im home from school." It had been 7 years since his mom died, and him and his dad haven't talked since.

He dropped his bag on his bed, grabbed his phone and went to check on his dad. His dad had been in bed mourning his Mom's death. But it had been 7 years and he did know what to do. He was to getting worried.

Stiles knocked on the door of his dads room, opened the door, and sat beside his dad.

"Hey dad, guess what?"Stiles said. He was excited to tell his dad some good news. He's dad looked over at me then looked away.

"Today we had a test in Chemistry class and made a 98. And its all thanks to Derek for tutoring me and helping me study."

His dad turned around when he heard Derek's name. " Who the Fuck gives a shit. Now get the fuck out my room, you faggot." Stiles dad said.

Ever since Stiles came out as gay, his dad has blamed him for his mom's death. Stiles got up and went to the door. "I love you, dad" He said, and shut the door. He went to the kitchen and fixed him a snack. Then sat on the couch and watched Shadowhunters. He was on Season 1 Episode 2 when there was a knock on the front door. He got up off the couch and went to the door and open it.

It was Derek Hale, his smokin hot boyfriend, who was accompanied by the pack.

"Hey sourwolf, hey guys what's up?" He said kissin Derek's cheek and inviting them in.

"Why the hell haven't you been answering my text messages." Derek said furiously. Something was wrong, he could tell by the way he was looking at him.

" Oh sorry my phone went dead and I couldn't find my charger. Why what's wrong?" Stiles was confused, he'd never seen Derek so worried about anyone.

Derek looked up at him with his big sad hazel eyes. "We need to have pack meeting, Now." Derek said. He had his sexy serious facial expression on that sent shivers down Stiles' spin and gave him chill bumps all over his body. Thats just what Derek does to him.

"Pack meeting? Right now? I can't I have homework and I make dinner. Oh hold that thought." Stiles turned around and yelled.

"Hey, dad. What do you want for dinner?" Stiles was still standing there waiting for a answer. "Dad what do u want for-" All of a sudden his dad was scream at him.

"I don't fucking care you faggot ass bitch, as long as it's fuckin edible!!!" Stiles heard the whole pack gasp. He looked around and the pack was staring at him.

"What? Is there something on my face?"

Derek was growling. "Can we talk? In private please." Derek said through his teeth. "And If I find out any of y'all were listening to our conversation I'll rip your throat out with my teeth" Stiles grabbed his hand and walked out the front door, and turned around to face Derek.

"What the Fuck, Stiles!!" Derek said growling a little bit.

"What did I do?" Stiles said confused. He knew what Derek was talking but he didn't know what to do about it.

"Why do you let him talk to you like that?! Why do you let him treat you like shit?!" Derek said, caressing Stiles face.

Stiles quickly wipe the tears away from his eyes. "WHAT THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO DO ?!?", Stiles yelled."Where the fuck am I supposed to go!? I have nobody Derek, he's all I have left! There's nobody else."

By then tears started falling from his eyes. He didn't care if Derek saw him cry, he had to let it out. "I don't know what to do anymore." Stiles said.

"Hey." Derek said concerned. " Hey, hey, don't cry." Derek grabbed Stiles and wrapped his arms around him. " Your Dad's not the only one you have. You still have me, and the pack. And if its that bad you can come stay with me as long for as you want" Derek said playing with Stiles' hair.

Stiles looked up at Derek. "Really? You really mean it?" Stiles said.

"Yes. I really mean it." Derek said. Hugging him tighter.

"Oh my god! You`re the best boyfriend ever!" Stiles said excitedly, " I love u so much".

Derek blushed. "I love u too," And then they separated. " Now come on, let's go pack your stuff up in your room."

When they got back inside the house, the pack was sitting on the couch.

They immediately got up off the couch, headed towards Stiles and Derek and gave them a group hug. It was really nice to know that the pack Loved him.

When they separated, all of them went to go sit on the couch. Stiles sits down next to Derek so he could snuggle to him while Derek explain what they we're doing.

Aka (Rescue Stiles from his dad)

"Hey, baby," Derek said softly. "Come on let's go get you packed."

"Ok"Stiles says get up off the couch and walks over to the stair and climbs up them.

But when the get to the top of the stairs, Stiles' dad comes out of his room and looked disgusted.

"What the hell are you doing?" Stiles' dad said

"Getting him the fuck away from your abusive ass." Derek says.

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU GOING TO GO!!!!" Stiles' dad said starting to walk towards Stiles.

Derek jumps in front of him and they started to growl. 

"Oh no! I'm so scared of my son's faggot alpha werewolf boyfriend and his pussy ass beta's." Stiles's dad said.

Derek starts walking towards Stiles' dad. Now Derek was in his face.

"Listen to me very fuck carefully," Derek says. "If you ever talk to Stiles or Touch a single hair on his beautiful head I swear to fucking god I will come to your house and rip you into little tiny fucking pieces. Do you understand me?"

Stiles' dad nodded his head terrified.

"Good," Derek says. " Hey Stiles. Do you anything you want to say to your dad."

"Yeah I do." Stiles said walking towards his dad.

"Dad, you used to be my hero. I used to look up to you." Stiles said, with tears rolling down his cheeks. "But I guess that was before you showed your true colors."

" ALL THESE YEARS OF GETTING ABUSED," Stiles was clenching his fists. "AND DO YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT I REALIZED? I REALIZED THAT YOU'RE A PUSSY ASS BITCH. WHO LIKES TO FUCKING HIT HIS WIFE AND SON. YOU'RE A WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT EXCUSE FOR A FATHER. YOU DIDNT DESERVE MY MOM TO BE YOUR WIFE. YOU DONT DESERVE TO CALL ME YOUR SON." Stiles' beautiful light brown eyes started to change colors into a beautiful metallic gold. " YOU DON'T GET TO FALL IN LOVE OR EVEN FEEL LOVE. I HOPE YOU REMEMBER HOW MUCH PAIN YOU FELT WHEN MOM DIED BECAUSE NOW.... NOW YOU LOST YOUR WIFE AND YOUR SON. YOUR A PUSSY. AND YOU NEVER WILL BE A MAN. I HOPE YOU BURN IN FUCKING HELL. I HOPE LUCIFER AND ALL HIS DEMONS MAKE YOU THEIR BITCH........ But you what after all the shit you have put me and mom through. I forgive you.............. PSYCH!!!!!!!!!

He runs up to his dad and punches him in the face knocking him out.

Stiles turned around and look at Derek and the pack. "Holy fucking shit that felt so good!!!!!!" Stiles says smiling.

"Ok now that that's over will somebody put him in his bed, please." 

Derek was talking to Boyd. Then Boyd goes quietly over to Stiles' dad and drags him in his room.

"Thanks" Stiles said to Boyd. 

Then Stiles goes over to Derek, grabs his hand and  says, "Come on let's go pack my stuff and then when were done we can go steal some stuff from my dad, and after we get home we can call Scotty and his pack come over and then we can have that pack meeting that you were talking about." Then they go into Stiles' room.

   

                                                                                  ~~****~~  

_ **LATER ON THAT DAY:** _

 

 

Stiles was standing outside of his house watching Derek and the pack bring his suitcases out and put them in his Jeep. He wanted to help them but Derek told him that they could do it. Just then Derek and the pack come out of his house. " That's the last of your stuff." Derek said, walking towards Stiles. Then Derek turns around and looks at the pack. "Thank you for your help. Go take Stile's jeep to the loft and unpack his stuff. We'll be at the loft in a few hours." Derek said, Winking at Stiles.

Stiles blushes.

Erica looks at both of them with her eyebrow raised. "Really...Wow."

Derek glared at her. " Shut up and get in the jeep."

Erica stuck her tongue out at Derek. " Yeah, yeah whatever." 

Erica opens the door to the jeep, Gets in and closes the door.

Before the pack leaves, Erica and Boyd yell out "MAKE SURE TO USE A CONDOM AND HAVE FUN!!!!!"

Derek and Stiles started blushing so hard that their whole entire face was red.

And then they drove off.

Derek looked at Stiles. "Sooooooo... What do you want to do?"

Stiles smiled at him. " I actually have to go to Scotts house and tell him something. And I was kind of wondering if you would come in with me." 

Derek smiled back at Stiles. The same cute, goofy smiles that he fell for and always made his heart skip a few beats. " Yeah I'd love to. Come on ." Him and Derek walked to Derek's Camaro, get in, and was already driving to Scotts.

While he was heading to Scotts. He texted Scott.

 

**Stiles: Hey, me and Derek r comin over to ur house. Is that ok?**

**Scotty: Yeh it's cool. U know ur always welcome to come over. U don't have to ask.**

**Stiles: kk were otw.**

**Scotty: kk. luv u.**

**Stiles: luv u 2**

                                                                               ~~****~~

When they get to Scott's house. They get of the car and walk towards the door. Derek's hand brushes up against Stiles. He takes deep breathe and laces his fingers in Derek's. They both blush. When they get to the front door and go inside.

"Scotty? Where are you?" Stiles said.

"In the Living room." Scott said. 

When they got in the Living room, they see Scott sitting on couch play GTA 5.

Scott pauses his game, get up of the couch, walks over to Stiles, and hugs him  "Hey bro, what's up?

Stiles hugs him back. " Nothing much. I have somthing I need to tell you?"

Scott looked confused. "Ok?"

They sat down on the couch and told Scott what had happened today with him and his dad. In the middle of telling him, Stiles started crying. Both Derek and Scott went over to him and comforted him and hugged him.

All 3 of them laughed when Stiles told Scott about the part when he punched his dad.

After Stiles was done Scott didn't say anything for a few minutes then he said , " Damn that's Fucked up."

Stiles just shrugged. " What done is done."

Then Scott looked concerned  "But what about ur brothers? I thought they were coming tomorrow to stay with you for a for a few months?"

Stiles started to bit his bottom lip. "That's what I was going to ask you." Stiles said nervously. "Do you think they could stay here?"

"Yeah sure." Scott said smiling

After that they playing GTA. 

"Hold on, wait a minute." Derek said confused. "You have brothers?"

"Yeah I have 2 to be exact. I never told you?" Stiles said.

"No," Derek said. "Are they older or younger?"

" There older. I'm the baby in the family." Stiles said.

"Oh." Derek whispered. "What are their names?"

Stiles paused the game and looked at him. "Dean and Sammy."

At the sound of those names Derek started choking on air.

When he finally got controll over himself, Derek said. "Dean and Sammy Winchester?"

Stiles looked at Scott. Then he looked at Derek again. "Yeahhh, why?"

"How are you related to them?" Derek said scared.

"My mom adopted them before I was born." Stiles was confused.

" I told them about you. How you were a werewolf and they want to meet you."

Derek looked at Stiles with a murderous glare. "DAMNIT STILES, YOU FUCKING IDIOT. YOUR BROTHER ARE SUPERNATURAL HUNTER!!!!!! THEY WILL KILL ME AND EVERY SUPERNATURAL BEING IN THIS FUCKING TOWN!!!!!!!! Derek screams. 

Scott look at Derek. "They know I'm a werewolf and they haven't kill me."

Stiles was angry. "PLUS DEREK, THEY DONT HUNT SUPERNATURALS ANYMORE. SO WILL YOU CALM THE FUCK DOWN PLEASE!!!!"

Derek was worried about Stiles. He had been acting very different since what happened with he's dad. But he ignored it because it was probably nothing. Right.

Stiles l looked at Derek's green eyes. "Derek, do you trust me?" 

"You know that I do, Stiles" Derek said sincerely.

"And you know I would never put you in harm's way" Stiles walks over to sit in Derek's lap.

"I trust you Stiles" 

"Ok because this is really important to me and if you don't want to meet them then that's fine. But right now I need you by my side." Stiles' eye started to get glass.

Derek hated when Stiles cried.

"Ok. I'll meet your brothers." Derek gave in. 

Stiles smiled one of his famous smiles. He leaned towards Derek and kissed his lips.

When the separated Stiles said something under his breath. "Thank You, because they really want to meet you."

Derek swallowed really hard. FUCK. What has he gotten himself into.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo what did u think was it good for my first time writing. Tell me what u think in the comments Plz. Thank u so much. I Luv u all.


	2. The Rise of Hell Itself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever since Peter got killed by Derek, he has been being tortured by demons in the darkest depths of hell. His not really being tortured. But he may be able to get out with the help of Lucifer the king of hell but will he be able to get the revenge he deserves? 
> 
>  
> 
> And by the way Lucifer is Peters boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, it's me again. Sorry it took so long for me to get chapter 2 up its just I've been busy lately. But I think it was worth the wait. I hope you think so too.   
> P.S. Sorry this chapters so short. The next chapter will be way longer
> 
> Basically this chapter is about Peter and Lucifer being in Love. But it's complicated. And Peter has fallin in love with Lucifer. 
> 
> Hope u enjoy  
> xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Peter used to hear a lot of bible stories a about Heaven and Hell. People would tell him how he was going to burn in hell and they would call him an abomination because he was gay. But every time they did it he would ignore it and move on. But never in a million years would he have ever thought that when he died he would actually go to hell. He didn't go to hell because he was gay, he went to hell of all the horrible things he did. Like Killing, Stealing, Cussing, Greed, etc. 

But hell was nothing like the bible and the homophobic people that walked up to him described it.

It was actually pretty nice. 

But the one thing that made it even better was he's boyfriend, Lucifer. 

They had started dating when he first got to hell. They had a lot in common and a lot to share. 

Peter opened his eyes. His hurt head so fucking bad it felt like his head was going to explode. He looked over his shoulder and saw Lucifer cuddled up to him with his head on Peters chest. Yesterday night must have been some fuckin party because both of them were in naked, curled up to each. They must have fucked last night because his ass was leaking cum and it also hurt like a bitch. But it felt so good. He wished he could stay in his arms forever, but he really had to pee.

Peter untangled himself for Luke and got up to go to the bathroom. Luke rolled and moaned sleepy. "Where are you going?"

Peter smiled and kissed him on the forehead. "I'll be right back. I have to use the bathroom." He shuffled in bathroom.

After he pee and washed his hand, climbed into bed and cuddled with Luke.

Luke kissed him on the lips and Looked him in the eyes.

"We'll have to get up in a few hours. So lets get some sleep''

Peter was still looking at him with lust in his eyes. "I Love you so much."

"I Love you too."

Luke pulled Peter closer to him and he layed his head in the crook of his neck. 

And then they fell asleep in each others arms. 

 

 

 


End file.
